


The Rich Boy’s Office (One Shot)

by Ren_06



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon character relationship, Eiji’s Perspective, Fluff, I’ve never kissed anyone so I don’t know, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_06/pseuds/Ren_06
Summary: The relationship between Ash and Eiji has never been very clear to the latter, possibly either for that matter, could this clear things up?What could’ve happened between the time Ash logged into the computer and when “Yau-Si” brought the tea...
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 54





	The Rich Boy’s Office (One Shot)

“It must’ve been scary, with your father missing and everything.”

Our attention is directed at the boy, Yau-Si Dawson. I can’t imagine what it must be like to have a parent go missing. I thought Ash was the only young person to have to deal with problems like these but it seems I am wrong. America is very different from Japan.

“Something’s not right.” I hear Ash mumble. I look around the room to see what he’s talking about but all I see are strewn books and vandalized furniture. Though, Ash is much more perceptive than I am.

“Where do you think your dad might be?” Max asks.

Yau-Si looks to Ash. “Um, can I ask what is going on? Who are you?”

Instead of answering, Ash approaches the desk perched untouched in the center of the room. Max begins to say something when Ash cuts him off. “Can I look at this computer?” He turns to Yau-Si.

He replies hesitantly. “Sure, but you need a password.”

Ash goes to sit in the office chair and I follow. “I’ll figure it out.”

I look to him, surprised. “You can do that?” He shrugs in response and I become eager to see what he’s going to do. The longer I know him, the more I am impressed by how gifted and talented he is.

I vaguely hear Yau-Si and his housekeeper make some comments about dinner as they leave the office but I am more intrigued by the conversation being had with Shorter and Ash. I can’t quite hear what they’re saying but I can make out that Ash is asking Shorter to do something. A thought briefly crosses my mind, curious as to why they’re being secretive but I pay it no mind. Shorter nods to Ash and leaves the room behind Yau-Si.

Ash turns to me. “Shall we get started?”

I nod in anticipation to whatever magic he is about to perform. Guessing a password is no easy feat. There are endless possibilities and we know nothing about the man. Perhaps Ash will investigate the room and deduct what kind of personality he has to determine what type of password he’d use. Maybe the birthdate of someone close to him, like his son. Or some long lost mistress. Or maybe it’s the name of a childhood pet. His mother’s maiden name, possibly. I nearly bounce on my toes as I watch Ash startup the computer. He doesn’t look around the room or pay much mind to the contents of the desk.  _ Maybe he’s already figured it out _ , I think to myself. He cracks his knuckles and positions himself upright in the chair.  _ This is it, what is he going to do.  _ Suddenly, my arguably childish enthusiasm is quickly replaced with confusion as he fishes out a flash drive from his pocket and plugs it into the router.

“What’s that?”

“It’s software used to decrypt passwords. Works on most types of computers like this that aren’t protected by a ton of firewalls.” He gestures towards the monitor. “It takes a few minutes, though.”

I stare at him with a dumbfounded expression. “That’s it?”

He laughs. “Yeah. Even I couldn’t guess someone’s password. There are far too many possibilities. It could just be a bunch of random letters and numbers for all we know.” He leans over the armchair and puts his face close to mine, a mocking smirk plastered onto his face.

I feel heat rush to my cheeks “You were acting like you were going to do something impressive like hack into it or something.”

“Maybe you should be impressed. This kind of stuff isn’t easy to come by. I should tell you the story of how I got my hands on it.”

I roll my eyes and huff. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“No?” He moves his face somehow closer and my heart flutters. Even when he’s being this obnoxious he’s still strikingly attractive. He’s so close I can see tiny flecks of dark green in his eyes I hadn’t noticed before. His pale skin is illuminated by the light from the desk lamp, giving it a warm hue. His platinum hair falls gracefully over his face. His lips, parted slightly, allow for his soft breaths to brush my cheek. He gently cups my face with his hand. “I know I didn’t do it right the first time.” He says, voice low. “But can I kiss you?”

We’d never really spoken of that encounter since it happened. I knew Ash kissed me to give me the note and that there probably weren’t any feelings behind the action. Though I’ve played it over and over inside my mind. Surely there was an easier way of giving the note to me. I was unsure of whether or not it was okay for me to have feelings about it afterward as well. I’ve always felt that we’ve had an extremely close relationship but I was never positive about the extent maybe this was confirmation.

I shake myself from my thoughts and come back to reality. “Yes.” I whisper.

Ash connects his lips briefly to mine and excitement is once again sparked within me. The contact between us is almost electric. This time I kiss him harder. My I can hear my heartbeat and a warm feeling spreads across my chest and throughout my body. The blush in my cheeks deepens. All of my senses are filled with him. My fingers tangled in his soft hair, the sweet taste of him on my lips, the surprising faint scent of lavender on his skin, the sound of his uneven breaths, the sight of his blond eyelashes… in this moment, he is so gentle. One of his hands still delicately gripps my chin, the other at the edge of the desk for balance. He makes an effort to be tender and all I can feel for Ash is love and adoration. All I want to do is spend the rest of my life by his side.

Eventually, he pulls away. Both of us slightly out of breath. We sit for a moment, only the sound of the router whirring disturbing the silence of the room. He gently traces my cheekbone with his thumb. “I’m glad I’m here.”

He smiles. “It’s a shame that you’re here under such dangerous circumstances but I’m glad you’re here too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a cheesy summary. Hey! I’ve been gone for awhile. I’ll get back to Detroit soon just needed a really long breather. Here’s some Banana Fish, my new favorite anime. Hope you enjoyed :) Wrote this at two in the morning.


End file.
